We are requesting support for a conference entitled "Gene Therapy for Acquired Diseases" to be held October 19 to 21, 1995 at Vanderbilt University School of Medicine, Nashville, Tennessee. Over the last several years, major advances have been made towards understanding the genetic basis of several inherited diseases. These advances have hastened the development of the biotechnology of human gene transfer needed to cure genetic diseases. More recently, the concept of adapting these new techniques of gene transfer for the treatment of acquired diseases has arisen. The overall goal of this conference is to bring together a diverse group of scientists and clinicians working with very separate clinical problems in order to explore the potential of gene therapy for serious, life-threatening, acquired diseases. The three objectives for the conference are to: 1. Use a cadre of well-recognized, respected, senior scientists and clinicians to present the most up-to-date information on gene therapy for acquired disease. 2. Provide a forum for discussion and identification of potential collaborative links among groups of scientists and clinicians who, despite the common endeavor of attempting to treat acquired diseases with gene transfer, have had very little opportunity for scientific interchange. 3. Foster the scientific development of women, minorities, and individuals with disabilities interested in the field of gene therapy. To meet these objectives, a format was chosen which provides maximum interaction among the participants. Enrollment will be limited to 300 individuals. The agenda has been designed to promote interaction amongst the participants. There will be no concurrent sessions. The speakers chosen are senior scientists, all of whom are involved in the area of gene therapy. Their reputation for outstanding scientific contributions is well-established. The speakers are being asked to attend the entire conference in order to enhance interaction with other participants. The poster session, similarly, should provide a forum for interaction among more junior faculty, students, and the senior speakers. Finally, nine scholarships are being offered for women, minorities, and persons with disabilities in an effort to foster the scientific development of these individuals. In the last few years, there have been numerous excellent conferences and seminars on gene therapy for inherited diseases. However, we know of no conference where the entire focus was gene therapy for acquired diseases, particularly when the diseases of interest involved different organ systems. It is anticipated that participants in the conference will have the opportunity to exchange ideas and discuss problems, to learn new approaches or refinements for developing strategies for gene transfer, and potentially to identify new collaborative links.